


snuggle bunny

by sugarpawfluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpawfluff/pseuds/sugarpawfluff
Summary: kaede akamatsu is scared of a murder happening and asks shuichi to stay in his room. luckily, he accepts and they have a peaceful, loving night together.





	snuggle bunny

**Author's Note:**

> edit 3/12/18: i changed the title from "lov u" to "you are my sweetest love." the new title is a lyric from a snuggle bunny song. btw i wrote this when i was tired and finished it in one go, so there might be a few mistakes. regardless, i just wanted to write some fluffy saimatsu cuddles so i hope you like it... enjoy.
> 
> edit 7/4/18: ok i changed the title Again from "you are my sweetest love" to "snuggle bunny." i really hope people dont mind the change but... i just feel like snuggle bunny fit the best and it reminds me of schnuffel bunny! also i thought it was cute. anyways i hope you like it, enjoy ^w^

It was 10 PM at night. The announcement on the monitor made by the Monokubs was just made, signaling that it was night time. Shuichi was in his dorm room, laying down on his bed.

Ding-dong! His doorbell rang.

"Huh?" Shuichi was surprised that someone was ringing his doorbell this late at night. He got up from his bed, walking over to his door. "Who could it be...?" he thought to himself.

When he opened the door, he saw a familiar face. That familiar face was his friend, Kaede Akamatsu.

"K-Kaede? What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"Oh! Shuichi, um..." The pianist standing in front of him had her hands behind her back, fidgeting a little. She was avoiding Shuichi's gaze, a slight blush on her face. "U-Um, if it isn't too much to ask, I was wondering if you could... do me a favor," she asked nervously.

"A favor?" Shuichi wasn't too sure of what Kaede wanted.

Kaede then took a deep breath, looking at Shuichi. "Can I... stay the night with you?"

"H-Huh!?" the detective surely wasn't expecting this. His face started going pink. "You... want to spend the night with me? Like share a bed and sleep together?"

"Y-Yeah... I know it's sudden. You don't have to accept my favor, though..."

"N-No, it's ok, it's just, um... Why do you want to spend the night with me, though?"

"Well, the thing is... I'm kind of scared, Shuichi... I know I said we're going to expose the mastermind and we're all going to get out of this place together, and I know we are, but... I just can't help but feel scared. I don't want a murder to happen. I don't want anyone to die... I want to escape with everyone and become friends afterwards. Also... you're pretty much the only one I can really trust, Shuichi. It's not like I don't trust my classmates, I'm just closer to you than I am to everyone else. So, um... if it isn't too much, can I please spend the night with you?"

Shuichi couldn't help but feel bad for Kaede, but he was also pretty flattered that Kaede trusted him so much.

"Yeah... it's ok. You can spend the night with me," he said, nodding his head and blushing. He didn't want Kaede to be scared, but he also wasn't too sure on how to react in a situation like this, either.

"Really, Shuichi...?" Kaede was happy, feeling comforted by the detective's reply. She threw her arms around him, hugging him. "Oh, thank you, Shuichi! I'm so relieved..."

"K-Kaede!" the detective was surprised at her sudden action. He was blushing even more than before... But even so, he still felt happy that he could make Kaede feel relieved. He returned the hug by awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. "I-I'm glad, Kaede..."

"Should we... go to your bed now?" Kaede asked, pulling away from the hug.

"U-Um, yeah..." Shuichi replied. He shut the door and locked it with his key. 

Kaede walked over to the bed and took off her backpack, setting it down near the bed. "I hope you don't mind if I put it here," she said.

"I don't mind," said Shuichi.

Kaede and Shuichi both got onto the bed, laying on their sides. Until they realized they were facing each other and they were pretty close together. 

"U-Um, Kaede... you're really close," Shuichi stammered, his face getting pinker by the moment.

"Oh, um, sorry..." Kaede apologized, scooting a little further away from Shuichi. "Does it bother you...?" she asked, looking into his eyes. 

"N-No, it doesn't, it's just... do you want to be close to me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do... in fact, it's comforting me. Also... I love you, Shuichi..."

"L-Love!?" Shuichi was totally flabbergasted at Kaede's words, until he realized something as well... "W-Well, I... I love you too, Kaede. I'm sorry I was so shocked, but... I just wasn't expecting that you'd love me..." he muttered, blushing.

"R-Really, Shuichi...? Oh, thank goodness, I'm so happy..." she smiled warmly, taking hold of Shuichi's hand.

"Ehehe, I am too..." he giggled. 

"Hey, um... I think we should try to get some sleep now," Kaede suggested. 

"Yeah, you're right," the detective agreed.

Kaede scooted closer to Shuichi, wrapping her arms around his body and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Shuichi was warm, and he even smelled nice, too. She felt at peace snuggled up to Shuichi like this...

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kaede, too. He found one of his hands gently running through her long, beautiful hair. "She's so warm... and her hair is so soft, too..." he thought to himself. He held her closer to his body, feeling her comforting warmth.

"Goodnight, Shuichi... I love you..." the pianist mumbled sleepily with love.

"I love you too, Kaede..." Shuichi replied, holding her closely. They held each other closely as if they never wanted to let go, feeling each other's warmth and listening to their quiet breathing and heartbeats. Feeling relaxed and at peace, they slowly lulled into sleep, holding each other and never letting go...


End file.
